Because I Can
by LizzieV
Summary: Scenes between scenes for 9/10 episode. Otalia.


**Because I Can, or Why Olivia REALLY Changed Clothing**

**A/N**: Spoilers for 9/10/09 episode. Pretty much because it takes place between scenes. I wrote the majority of this fic while watching the Steelers/Titans game. So disappointed with the outcome. But I digress, I am so sad that _Guiding Light_is coming to an end. Not going to lie, started watching a few months ago because of Otalia and soon became OBSESSED. Then learning it was cancelled I was CRUSHED. Not even the return of college football can quell the pain of losing Otalia forever! Oh, you guessed it. Virtual seasons to follow!

Also, let the reader be forewarned that this was written in a hurry. Absolutely no time for beta'ing...even if I had someone to beta for me. But don't let that stop you from, like, REVIEWING. :-)

* * *

They had managed to get through the "E" names ("Elizabeth" being a strong contender for both mommies) before Olivia had convinced Natalia to come back to the suite and wait for Emma to arrive home from school. Feigning a necessity to begin packing, the two women made their excuses to Blake and Frank. Blake gave a knowing wink to Olivia as she guided Natalia out of the restaurant, one hand securely placed on the small of the pregnant woman's back.

Breathing in the crisp air, Olivia let herself relax slightly. She didn't want to admit it to Natalia (really didn't want to admit it to herself, if she was being honest), but all the "family time" with Frank was grating on her nerves. He was trying, yes. He's a "good man" according to the collective Springfield mindset. But Olivia could not fight her possessive nature. Now that she was finally allowing herself to be with Natalia, she wanted the woman all to herself.

Natalia noticed her partner's deep exhalation. "What's up?" she queried, taking the other woman's hand in her own.

Olivia looked down at their clasped hands and tried with all her might to banish the insecure feelings warring within; from Frank to the fear of Natalia abandoning her once more. 'This is now, this is all I've ever wanted' is the mantra she used to quell her anxiety. She looked over at the dimpled beauty with a lidded gaze and brought their linked hands to her lips, gently kissing the soft skin of the back of Natalia's hand. "'Screw time and space,' huh?" Natalia began to giggle.

Abruptly, her giggling stopped and a smoldering presence made itself known within the younger woman's eyes . "After Frank got the call about the Chief and you rubbed my belly, I was so turned on," she said matter-of-factly. Olivia couldn't hide the shock in her expression, but recovered quickly and squeezed her hand. It was going to be a long drive back to the Beacon.

* * *

If there was one thing Olivia had to get used to quickly, it was Natalia's mood swings. After raising her blood pressure in the parking lot on the way to the car, the long-haired goddess had proceeded to talk excitedly about the move back into the Farmhouse and then transitioned instantaneously into weeping softly for her newly-enlisted son on the drive over. At a loss for action, Olivia had resulted to doing what she did when Emma was acting irrationally: petting her hair and offering ice cream.

Pulling herself together, Natalia exited the vehicle with a new sense of calm. She had waited patiently all these weeks after her return and now she could safely say she got the girl. While meditating one day at the convent, she had decided to stop being so cautious about her feelings towards Olivia. And her new forceful behavior seemed to be paying off big time. If she played her cards right, Olivia would be in her bed by the end of the day. She patted her belly, self-consciously at first. Olivia hadn't really replied after her confession about being aroused when she rubbed her stomach. 'What if she doesn't want to make love to a fat cow?'

As if reading her mind, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia from behind as they waited for the elevator. She drew small circles with her fingers over the fabric pulled over the bump of baby. Olivia nuzzled the hair away exposing the side of Natalia's neck, bombarding the skin with quick kisses. "I've never been more attracted to you than I am now." Natalia leaned into the embrace, letting her eyes close as she bent her neck to give her partner a better angle. "Carrying our little girl," Olivia whispered, "I want to take you right here on this side table." The younger woman froze and opened her eyes widely. "You're not the only one who can be forceful and spontaneous," Olivia chuckled against her pulse point. The elevator arrived and Natalia quickly stepped in, flushed.

"I guess that's a 'yes' for the fat cow."

* * *

Olivia was giddy as she opened the door to her suite. When she looked over to see if her mirth was being shared by her partner, she saw past the brilliant smile being thrown her way. Natalia was tired and trying to hide it. How easily the protective feelings towards the younger woman manifested themselves. She ran her fingers through Natalia's hair finishing by cupping her cheek. "I love you so much, and I am so glad to be moving back in with you. But right now let's take it easy. We have an hour before Emma gets here and the madness formally begins." Natalia nodded her head dreamily and Olivia moved in instinctively, kissing her sweetly.

Once in the room, pregnancy fatigue got the better of her and she made a beeline for the softness of the comforter. Natalia leaned against her arms once seated on the bed. She let out a "whew" out-of-breath sound coupled with a dimpled smile that always managed to melt Olivia's heart that much more. Her protruding belly was even more emphasized in her current position and Ms. Spencer could not help herself any longer. Kneeling in front of her, Olivia bunched the fabric of Natalia's top to right below her bust line. Contending with the stretch panel attached to the maternity jean skirt, Olivia was finally able to reveal the taut skin she was looking for.

Olivia rubbed her hands all over the warm skin, still deeply affected that her child was growing within. Their child. She looked up to meet Natalia's gaze just in time to see her throw her head back, her long hair cascading down. Olivia took the opportunity to press a kiss just below Natalia's navel, marveling of how soft it felt beneath her lips. She continued a path of kisses in a line towards the woman's ample breasts, ever conscious of the slight trembles coming from the child within.

"You're so good to me." Natalia looked back down and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair, encouraging her to continue her ministrations. Her body began to shake, caused not by the pleasure flooding her body but due to her inability to hold her body's weight with one arm on the unstable surface of the duvet. The proud Latina let gravity sink her horizontally, having enough sense to pull Olivia with her.

"Hi," she breathed, turning Olivia and herself on their sides until they were face-to-face. Natalia closed her eyes as Olivia briefly stroked the sides of her face.

"Hello gorgeous," Olivia husked, then once again continuing to massage the exposed skin between them. She closed the distance and captured Natalia's lips with the passion coursing through her body. She wanted to devour every part of her forever, but restrained herself and tried to keep the kiss loving and not predatory. Olivia sucked in her lover's top lip, licking it with the tip of her tongue before finally releasing. She took advantage of Natalia's tiny gasp and explored the inside of the beautiful woman's mouth. Encouraged by Ms. Rivera's heavy breathing and frantic clawing of her upper back, Olivia continued her sweet assault until needing a breath of her own. She pulled back and admired the swollen lips she had helped create, smiling seductively.

It was enough to drive Natalia to action. She flipped Olivia onto her back, putting most of her weight on her forearms and managing to hover above the usually-dominate woman. The swell of her stomach pressed gently against Olivia's, causing her to sigh. Breaking their contact Natalia straddled Olivia around her hips, locking her into place.

"I've wanted to know what's underneath this suit jacket all day." Natalia's strength surprised even herself as she tugged open Olivia's tailored coat, sending one of the big buttons flying. "Oops!" At first she looked shocked and then she giggled when she saw Olivia's wide eyes.

"Natalia!" Olivia felt the cool air hit her now-exposed torso. Only the sheerest lace camisole and matching bra separated her from complete bareness. "I can't believe you just did that!" Definitely not angry at the fact that the usually calm woman was ripping her clothes off, just amazed.

"I'm not even going to apologize. It's your fault." Natalia stated matter-of-factly, running her hands underneath the silk top. "You drive me crazy."

"I'm not the only one guilty of that—" Olivia's breath caught as Natalia's fingers caressed right below her bra-line. "That…that's good." Natalia settled down and kissed the creamy white skin between the valley of Olivia's breasts, licking the area just above the lacy fringe. "Mmm…better."

Natalia once again returned to Olivia's tempting lips, wanting to savor the taste of the woman that made her life complete. The woman that made her mind sing. Wait, that wasn't her mind.

"Shit." Olivia closed her eyes for a brief moment before reaching for her phone on the nightstand. Natalia was relentless and continued placing wet kisses across Olivia's collarbone. "Yes?" She tried to make her frustration very clear to whoever dared call at this inopportune time. Natalia smiled into her skin. "Oh, really? Umm, yes." More and more breathless, Olivia wrapped it up. "Fine. Of course. Okay. BYE!" As soon as she released the call, she threw the cell phone onto the floor. "Emma's afterschool program ended earlier than expected." Natalia stopped. "She's on her way up."

"Trust me. We'll finish this later." She pressed a smoldering kiss to Olivia's lips before hefting her body up. "Go change, we can't have you flashing your own daughter."

"That right only belongs to you now." Olivia gave one of her classic smirks and waggled her eyebrows.

"I really don't know why I put up with you." Natalia smacked Olivia's backside as she walked past her into the bathroom.

----cue beginning of Emma talk and ensuing "let's start packing scene"----

* * *

"If she's giving away any clothes, they are going to ME!" Natalia corrected Blake.

"You're pregnant, and besides, even if you weren't you'd be swimming in them. They're over there." Olivia pointed to the pile of her discarded clothes for Blake to take care of.

"You'd keep me pregnant all the time if you could. You think my belly's sexy," Natalia whispered under her breath.

"Stop it!" Olivia chuckled, her hand automatically moving to run her thumb along Natalia's cheekbone. This was it, it had happened. Everyone knew about them, obviously accepting the match if the line of packing helpers was any indication. And if she played _her_ cards right, Natalia would be in her bed by the end of the day.

She had no doubt.


End file.
